An Interesting Turn Of Events
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Jace & Clary's lives take an unexpected turn when Clary finds out that she's pregnant. How will they deal with it? Will it bring them closer together, or tear them apart? How will they do, raising a child?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes, another MI fanfic :D I couldn't resist!**_

_**Now, some things you should know about this:  
The events of this story take place two years after City of Glass, meaning Clary is 18 and Jace is 19.  
Clary now lives in the Institute.  
Isabelle and Simon are dating.**_

_**If anyone has any other questions, feel free to ask!**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish it, I don't own The Mortal Instruments or its characters :( I wish that I owned Jace and Magnus, though...**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**An Interesting Turn Of Events  
chapter one: Sweet Baby Jesus...**_

Clary stared down at the offensive piece of plastic in her hand. _One line, one line, please one line,_ she thought desperately, trying to will things to go her way.

She set it on the table and began to pace. She _so_ didn't need this right now.

_What will I tell Jace if it's two lines?_ she asked herself.

She crept up, her eyes tightly shut. She peeked down at the pregnancy test through one eye and gasped.

_Two lines._

"Sweet baby Jesus . . ." she muttered.

A knock on the bathroom door made her jump. "Yes?" she called.

"Clary? It's Isabelle. Are you okay in there?"

Clary sighed. "Not really. Come in, the door's unlocked," she replied.

The door opened, and Isabelle strutted in. When her eyes landed on the pregancy test, they looked like they would pop right out of her head.

"Clary . . . ? Something you need to tell me?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Clary smiled weakly. "Uh . . . I'm pregnant?"

Isabelle squealed and hugged Clary tightly. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be an aunt!" She paused. "Wait, it is Jace's, right?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "Of course it's Jace's."

Isabelle squealed again. "Does Jace know?"

Clary gave her an are-you-stupid look. "Isabelle, _I_ just found out. I haven't left the bathroom yet, so no, he doesn't," she said slowly.

Isabelle clapped. "That means I'm the second person to know!"

Clary laughed. "I guess so. . . . How do you think Jace will take it?" she asked.

Isabelle bit her lip. "Hard to say," she replied. Seeing Clary's worried look, she added, "I'm sure he'll be over the moon, though."

Clary let Isabelle's words reassure her. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's in the library."

"Come with me?" she asked.

Isabelle nodded, seeing the terrified look in the smaller girl's emerald eyes. "Come on, Clare. Let's go tell him that he's gonna be a daddy."

Clary's eyes watered in a good way upon hearing those words. It made it seem more real, more special.

She and Isabelle walked arm in arm to the library, figuring he'd be there.

As it turns out, he was.

* * *

Jace looked up from his book when Clary and Isabelle walked in, arms linked. He grinned, but then noticed the worry in Clary's eyes.

"Clare? Isabelle? What's wrong?" he asked, glancing back and forth from their faces.

"Clary needs to talk to you, and I need to paint my toenails. Toodles!" Isabelle said with a grin, wiggling her fingers.

"Isabelle!" Clary called, but Isabelle just winked and left.

Jace watched as she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her bright yellow sweater. He got up out of his chair and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed into him slightly before gently pushing him away, confusing him.

"Clary?" he questioned, searching her face for some clue of what was wrong. He found none; her face was unreadable.

"I think you should sit back down, Jace," she said quietly.

"Okay . . ." Jace replied, plopping back down in his still-warm chair.

Clary sat in the chair opposite him and reached over to take his hands. She looked deeply into his eyes and murmured, "I have something to tell you, but I'm not really sure how you'll take it."

"You're kinda worrying me, Clare. What is it?" he asked gently.

She took a deep breath before saying the two words that would forever change their lives: "I'm pregnant."

_**I know it's kinda short, but the chapters of this story probably will be pretty short. It's just easier, y'know? But hmm...what will Jace think? Haha you won't know until I update again.**_

_**If you read Vampire Academy, Kissed By An Angel, Infernal Devices or The Forbidden Game, check out my other stories :) I have a bunch!**_

_**Until next time! Review, please!**_

_**-Sarah**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I didn't have a chance to type this up :P Thank you sooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys like it so far :D**_

_**If anyone would like to follow me on Twitter, my username is iloveJace081. I'll give info on when I'm updating, and other random stuff XD**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**An Interesting Turn of Events  
~chapter 2: A baby?~**_

Jace froze, trying to process what Clary had just said. After a few minutes, he managed to choke out, "What?"

"I'm pregnant," she repeated slowly, making sure he really grasped what she was saying.

Jace felt the corners of his mouth turn up in a goofy grin. "You're pregnant?" he asked disbelievingly. When she nodded, he sprang up from his chair, pulling her with him. He lifted her into his arms and spun her around, both laughing euphorically.

When he set her down, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He laid a hand over her belly and murmured, "I'm gonna be a daddy."

Clary looked up at him through watery eyes. "Yeah," she said, "you're gonna be a daddy."

"I love you," he whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too," she replied, her words muffled by his chest.

He began to lead her toward the door. "Where are we going?" she asked, confused.

"We need to tell Robert and Maryse, then we're going to Luke's."

Clary chuckled. "Good idea."

Hands entwined, they made their way to Robert and Maryse's study, where they were sure to be.

Jace didn't bother knocking. He opened the door, interrupting a conversation between his adoptive parents.

Maryse sighed. "Don't you ever knock, Jace?"

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p'.

"Well, what is it that you kids need?" Robert asked, folding his hands on his desk.

Clary and Jace exchanged a look before she nodded, silently telling him to tell them.

Smiling, Jace announced, "We're having a baby."

Maryse's and Robert's jaws simultaneously dropped.

Maryse recovered first, turning to Clary. "You're pregnant?" she asked incredulously.

Clary nodded. "I just found out."

"That's . . . well, that's great! Congratulations, kids," Robert said, smiling. Maryse nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Clary and Jace replied together, grinning.

"Does Jocelyn know yet?" asked Maryse.

Clary grimaced. "No, but we're heading over to Luke's in a few minutes."

Robert laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Thanks. We're going to need all the luck we can get, or else I'm pretty sure I'll be dog chow," Jace replied, shivering.

Everyone laughed at this.

* * *

Clary took out her stele to draw a portal rune on the outside wall of the Institute. It was faster to travel by portal than to take the subway.

Joining hands, she and Jace walked into the portal, landing gracefully on Luke's lawn. Clary had gotten better with her balance in the past two years, among other things. She was an active Shadowhunter, and a good one at that.

Clary pulled out her key to unlock the door.

They found Luke and Jocelyn in the living room, watching TV. They looked up at Clary and Jace's arrival, smiling.

"Hey guys," Clary said, walking with Jace to the loveseat and sitting down.

Luke switched the TV off. "Hey kids. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, we just have some news. Nothing special," Jace replied, grinning at Clary.

Jocelyn eyed them suspiciously. "What about?"

Clary took a deep breath. "Mom, Luke . . . I'm pregnant."

Luke and Jocelyn wore identical expressions of shock, their eyes looking as if they would pop out of their heads.

"Pregnant," Luke said, struggling to keep his voice even.

"Surprise," Clary mumbled, chuckling nervously.

"Clary, you're kidding, right?" Jocelyn asked, hoping she was.

Clary shook her head. "No, Mom. I took a pregnancy test and everything. Jace and I are having a baby," she replied, squeezing Jace's hand. "Aren't you happy for us?"

"I am, it's just . . .you two are so young . . ." she said, sighing.

Clary's eyes narrowed. "Isn't that just a little bit hypocritical, Mom? I mean, you weren't much older than I am when you got pregnant with Jonathan." Jocelyn winced at the mention of her deceased son, and Clary sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned him."

Her mother waved her hand dismissively, but Clary could see the pain that was in her eyes. "It's alright, honey. I just want so much better for you. But, you're right. Who am I to judge?" She smiled, and added, "And I know that the two of you will be great parents."

Clary's eyes began to water, and she let go of Jace's hand to go and hug her mother. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she embraced her parents. When she released them, she saw tears in their eyes as well.

"Aww, Gramps, Grandma," she cooed.

"Hey, no calling me Gramps, little miss," Luke said harshly, but his expression was playful.

"Why not?" Clary asked. "It's what you are now."

Luke's eyes sparkled at the prospect of being a grandfather.

Jocelyn sighed. "I wish you would have waited a little longer, though. I mean, do I look old enough to be a grandmother?" She paused. "Actually, don't answer that."

Everyone laughed.

"Jocelyn, you are a lovely woman, and years too young to look like a grandmother," Jace said, grinning.

"Stop hitting on my mom," Clary joked, smacking him lightly on the head. "She's a married woman."

Jocelyn winked at Jace. "Thank you, Jace. That was very flattering."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Clary and Jace stayed a little while longer, eating dinner there. It was dark out by the time they decided to leave, after promising to come back a few days later.

"I think that they took it pretty well," Jace commented as Clary drew the portal rune.

Clary smiled. "Yeah, I know. God, I'm so excited about this!" she exclaimed.

Jace grinned. "Me too. What do you think we're having?" he asked.

Clary pursed her lips, thinking. "I think it'll be a boy. A little you," she replied, smiling at the thought of a mini-Jace.

Jace laughed and rolled his eyes. "I think it'll be a girl with those beautiful green eyes and that fiery hair of yours."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"What are the stakes?"

"If I'm right, you have to do everything I say for a week, no questions asked."

"And if I win?"

"I'll be your own personal maid."

Jace grinned. "With a sexy maid costume?"

Clary smacked him. "Pig," she muttered, then sighed. "But yes, if that's what you want."

Jace held out his hand. "Sounds like a deal." They shook hands, and Jace smiled smugly. This was one bet he _definitely_ wasn't losing.

_**Haha, who thought that Jace was gonna freak? Trust me, though, things won't always be so happy-go-lucky :) hmm, I think I just hinted at something :P**_

_**Until next time, my pretties!**_

_**Oh, and if any of you have read The Forbidden Game by L.J. Smith, please check out my story! It's called A Second Chance At Life.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while :P my netbook was being really dumb -_- I hope you all like this chapter, I know I do!**_

_**~I Heart Herondale Boys~**_

_**An Interesting Turn of Events  
~Chapter Three: Surprise!~**_

~one week later~

It was time for Clary's first doctor's appointment, and she was pissed.

Of all people, _Magnus_ was taking her.

At the last minute, Jace and the others had been called to Bone City for a meeting or something boring like that, Jocelyn and Luke were busy with werewolf stuff, leaving only Magnus to take her.

So she sat in the back of the cab, barely listening as he rambled on about glitter and his cat.

"I could have killed Chairman Meow the other day," he began, scowling. "He knocked my favorite pot of glitter on the floor, and it went _everywhere!_ He was a white and grey striped vase for three hours before I finally took pity on him and turned him back into his adorable self."

"How tragic," Clary said dryly, scowling at her fingernail.

"Listen, cupcake, I know you're incredibly pissed that Jace couldn't take you today, but seriously, lighten up!" He reached into his extremely glittery man purse and pulled out a video camera. "Because you're my friend and I don't like seeing my friends upset, I decided to bring a camera and film it so that you can show Jace later."

Clary grinned and hugged her glittery friend. "Aww, Mags! You're so sweet!" she crooned.

Magnus gently removed her arms from around his neck. "Sorry, muffin, but I don't do hugs, unless they're from a certain Shadowhunter."

When Clary frowned sadly, he sighed, pulling her back in for a hug. When he let go, she smiled smugly.

"Tell anyone about that and I'll turn your child into an armadillo," he warned her.

"Sure, Magnus. Whatever you say," she replied, biting her cheeks to keep from laughing.

Magnus rolled his eyes, then grinned. "Aha! I got you smiling!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Magnus just kept grinning, and started talking about shoes.

Twenty minutes later, they sat in the waiting room, waiting to be called in. Magnus had moved on from the subject of shoes to accessories.

Clary held up a hand to stop him. "Mags, I love you and all, but please shut the hell up," she said sweetly.

Magnus put a hand over his heart. "You love me? Clarissa, you know that my heart belongs to another! And what about Blondie? Though, really, your feelings are justified. I mean, look at me! I'm fabulous!" he said, grinning.

Clary giggled. "Again, shut the hell up. You know that I love you like a brother, you immortal assturd."

"Did you just call me an immortal assturd?"

"Yeah, I did. What are you going to do about it?" she asked, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Nothing. _Yet._"

"Ah, hell."

"Clarissa Fray," the receptionist called, interrupting their banter.

They stood up and followed her to an examination room, where Clary sat on the table and Magnus sat on one of the chairs.

Magnus chattered as they waited for the doctor.

She came in moments later, introducing herself as Dr. Souza. She was short, with dark blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"So this is your first check-up, I see," she said, looking at her clipboard.

Clary nodded. "Yep."

She gestured to Magnus. "Is he the father?" she asked.

Clary and Magnus choked at the same time.

"I'll take that as a no, then."

"Magnus is just a friend," Clary told her. "My boyfriend couldn't be here today."

"Ah, I see. Well, let's get you checked out, then," Dr. Souza replied. She wheeled the ultrasound machine over, turned it on, then flipped the lights off. "This is going to be cold," she warned, before squirting the gel on Clary's tummy.

A little squeak escaped her lips at the chilliness of the gel, making Magnus laugh at her.

Dr. Souza brought the wand down on her tummy, moving it around.

"Here we are," she said, pointing to a tiny blob on the screen. "By the looks of it, you're five weeks pregnant."

Clary was completely absorbed in the little dot on the screen, her baby. A wide smile broke out across her face. "Amazing," she breathed.

The doctor's brow furrowed as she looked at the screen. Then, she smiled. "Well, Clarissa, it looks as if you're having twins!" she announced, pointing to another blob, not too far from the first.

Clary's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God," Magnus said slowly, his hand flying up to his mouth.

"Oh dear lord . . ." Clary murmured, in shock.

"Would you like a picture?" Dr. Souza asked.

"Yes, please," Clary replied, clearing her throat.

"Okay, I'll do that, then get you set up on some prenatal vitamins," the doctor said, smiling.

After she printed the picture, she left the room to get Clary a prescription.

Magnus walked over to the table, where Clary was wiping her stomach off, holding the camera.

"So, Clare, what do you think?" he asked, centering the camera on her face.

"Twins!" she squeaked. "We're having twins!"

Magnus turned the camera toward himself. "How insightful of young Clary! Well, I'm tired of holding this camera, so, toodles!" he said, then stopped the video.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed, grinning wildly.

She and Magnus were now in the cab, on their way back to the Institute.

"I know, darling, because you've been saying it over and over for the past ten minutes. I'd like to see how happy you are when you're as big as a whale with aching feet," he grumbled, cat eyes glinting.

Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "I bet I'll still be happy."

Magnus scoffed. "Good luck with that, Clare."

When they got back to the Institute, they were greeted by Church.

Clary leaned down to scratch behind the cat's ears. "Hey, Church," she greeted him. "Are the others home yet?"

Church meowed imperiously before turning back toward the elevator. Clary and Magnus followed, knowing that it meant _someone_ was home.

Church led them to the library, where they found Jace, Alec and Isabelle.

Jace grinned when they came in. "Hey, Clare," he said, striding over to peck her on the cheek.

"Hey, Jace," she replied, smiling.

"How was the appointment?" he asked.

Clary turned to Magnus and grinned. "Amazing."

Magnus dug the camera out and handed it to Jace. "It's all there, lover-boy."

"Ooh, I wanna watch!" Isabelle exclaimed, running over to stand beside Jace.

Clary, Magnus and Alec stood off to the side.

"So, how far along are you?" Alec asked quietly.

"Five weeks," she replied, just as quietly.

Alec nodded. "So just over a month, then."

"Yep. Also, I'm—"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE HAVING TWINS!" Isabelle screeched, cutting Clary off.

"Twins . . ." Jace breathed, looking starstruck.

Clary giggled. "Surprise!" she exclaimed, grinning.

Jace wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you," he told her breathlessly, the depths of his tawny eyes shining.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling hugely.

"Names!" Isabelle said suddenly, making Clary jump. "We need names!"

"Izzy, they don't even know what they're having yet," Alec said slowly.

"Oh, Allie, it doesn't matter! We can come up with multiple names for each gender," Magnus countered.

"Yeah," Isabelle said smugly, high-fiving Magnus.

"I like Melody," Clary said.

"Ooh, that's so pretty!" Isabelle cooed, clapping.

"I love it," Jace murmured in Clary's ear. Then, louder, he said, "I like Julian."

"Oh, Jace! I love it!" Clary exclaimed.

"What about Erica?" Alec asked, looking around.

"Allie-boo, you're a genius!" Magnus said, grinning. Alec blushed furiously, but smiled.

"Oh oh oh! What about Will?" Isabelle suggested excitedly.

Clary and Jace exchanged a look. "We love it!" they said together.

"What about Lily?" Magnus asked.

Clary's eyes sparkled. "It's beautiful!"

"I do like Lily," Jace admitted.

"I like Cameron, too," Clary said. "For a boy, I mean," she clarified.

"And Bailee for a girl," Jace said, nodding.

They spent the next hour or so thinking of more names.

When Maryse and Robert got home, they told them the news. They were delighted that they were going to be the grandparents of twins.

Now, Clary sat in her room, cell phone in hand, Jace by her side. She dialled Luke's phone number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" said Luke's voice.

"Hey, Luke. Are you with Mom?" Clary asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Put me on speakerphone, please."

"Okay, you're on."

"Hi Clary! How was your appointment?" Jocelyn asked.

"Surprising, to say the least," Clary replied.

"Why?" asked Luke.

"Well, let's just say that we'll be needing two of everything, and I'm eating for three."

Silence. Then a chorus of "Oh my God" from Jocelyn and Luke.

Once they calmed down a bit, Luke spoke. "You're having twins?" he asked.

"Yeah," Clary replied with a giggle.

"Oh, wow! This is so exciting!" Jocelyn said. Clary could almost see her bouncing in her seat.

"Do you have an ultrasound picture?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I'll bring it next time I come over."

"Good."

They talked for a few more minutes before hanging up, promising to see each other the next day.

**_Haha did you guys like it? Let me know in a review :) the next chapter is written, but I haven't typed it up yet :P_**

**_Until next time!_**

**_-Sarah_**


	4. Chapter 4

_To all of my readers._

_It's been a while, eh? It pains me to say that this isn't an update, and this isn't good news. I posted an explanation for why I've been gone so long at the top of my profile, but I don't really think people have been looking so I figured I'd just make a note to you all._

_This fanfiction account…it's done. This isn't my life anymore—my interests have shifted, and the stuff I used to write about just isn't me anymore. I'm sorry I didn't let you all know sooner…I feel terrible, like I've led you all on and given you false hope. I never, ever thought this would happen, and I didn't want it to, but it has. I just…I can't write about this stuff anymore—my heart isn't in it._

_When I started this fanfiction account at the age of thirteen or fourteen (I think? I can't remember, it was just so long ago…) I had big hopes and dreams of becoming a writer. My writing skills were a little (okay more than a little) rough around the edges, but the drive and desire to write was there and I wanted to be better. This site has improved my skills immensely—it's easy to see when comparing my early works to the later ones. It was you, the readers, who made that happen. Without you, I wouldn't have had the desire to continue my stories, and I would have been stuck with mediocre writing skills. So I'd just like to take a minute and thank everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favorited and followed a story or oneshot of mine. I owe you all so much._

_I remember how excited I was when Together Forever started becoming popular. It seemed so surreal, that people wanted to read what I wrote—that I evoked real emotion from people I didn't even know. That was such a great reward, guys, and I'll treasure that feeling forever. It made me start to expand my writing; it was then that I started branching out into different categories and making a name for myself. The two years that I wrote stories on this account carry some of my fondest memories, especially when I think about the people I had the pleasure of getting to know. These people drove me to do better, to write more, and I'm so thankful for that because writing is and always will be one of my favorite things to do._

_So, explanation time, I guess._

_I guess things started going downhill for me when the reviews started to decline—I realize now that I was review-hungry, and I hate that I was ever like that. I didn't realize that, even though I wasn't getting as many reviews as I was before, there were still people that were reviewing and faithfully waiting for new chapters. Thinking about it now…it just makes me sad. I'm sorry that I didn't fully appreciate you guys, it's one of my biggest regrets. But it happened, and I can't change it. The decline in reviews resulted in a decline in my motivation to continue writing, and then I just spent so much time not writing or reading that new things filled the spaces in my heart. I started seriously drawing and painting, and getting back into video games, and now I don't read so much anymore, as terrible as that sounds._

_But that doesn't mean I don't still write._

_I just write about different things now. No more Vampire Academy, Mortal Instruments, Infernal Devices, etc., though each of those still holds a very special place in my heart. Now, I write about the things that interest me, like Kingdom Hearts and Zelda and Pokemon. They have always been my true loves, for much longer than books. And though I'll always feel terrible about abandoning this account…it's time that I move on. This phase of my life has been over for some time now, and it's time I formally said goodbye._

_I can never say sorry enough for doing this to you, the readers who have given me so much. But I hope that my stories made you laugh and smile and just _feel_, because that's what I set out to do. Thank you again for sticking by me through erratic update schedules, temper tantrums, sad stories and insane plot twists. I'd especially like to thank _Nicia_, who became a good friend, and also _she lives in a daydream_, in whom I found a great friend that shared my interests and occasionally dealt with rants and obsessive book talk. There are many others I could name, but that would take waaaaay too long. So thank you, all of you—you made my early teenage life exciting and fun by wanting to read my stories._

_Perhaps you'll come across me again, sometime in the future, with stories on a different account about different things. Maybe you'll know it's me, maybe you won't haha. But if you do, feel free to point it out to me—I'd love that._

_With many sorries and thank-yous,_

_Sarah._


End file.
